Lost and Found
by Seetherk
Summary: When Aragorn falls off the cliff that day, Legolas refuses to leave him behind.


_What if Legolas refused to leave without finding Aragorn that day he fell off the cliff?_

"He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc laughed as he choked on his own blood. He was almost dead anyway, but Legolas's hand nearly moved of their own accord in anger. He shot the orc dead. He felt a lump in his throat has he walked toward the cliff, and looked over the edge. Nothing was there, except running water. "I'm going after him." He said, looking back at Gimli, who was already shedding tears for their friend.

"What about the people of Rohan?" Gimli asked, "Aragorn would want us to stay with them."

"They will be fine the rest of the way. I want to find his body as least; he deserves a proper burial, if he's truly gone. Sauron shouldn't attack until the night after next, we have some time." Legolas replied.

"Alright then laddie, let's go find him."

After informing Théoden, and assuring him that they would catch up before Sauron's attack, they left on horseback trailing behind them the empty horse Aragorn left behind. In silence they followed the cliff in the direction the water flowed, constantly looking over the edge of the cliff looking for Aragorn. It was only hours, when they found a way down to the water's sandy edge.

Legolas spotted him first; he yelled his name and kicked the horse to run. Gimli and Legolas both jumped off the horse when they reached him. Aragorn had washed up onto the sand, he was bloodied and unconscious. Legolas picked him up, and searched for a heartbeat. He smiled when he quickly found a strong one. "He's Alive!" Gimli exclaimed

"Let's get him out of the water." Legolas said, and together they pulled him away from the water.

"He's cold." Gimli stated.

"Yes, he needs a fire, but we're not for from Helm's Deep." Legolas said while he checked Aragorn for any wounds that needed immediate attention. There were none that couldn't wait he decided. Then they quickly made their way to Helm's deep stopping occasionally to check on Aragorn.

"How is he?" Théoden asked as they arrived through the great gate. He was making all the preparations just as they galloped up.

"He's alive, but cold." Legolas told him.

"Come with me." Théoden led them to one of his own rooms, and helped Legolas carry him to the bed. "I still have preparations to make, but I'll send a healer up with some supplies." Then he quickly left. Legolas immediately got to work striping Aragorn of his wet clothing, while Gimli got a fire started. The fire had just started warming up the whole room, when a male healer had knocked twice and entered. He had a bowl of warm water, bandages and some basic ointments. He also stated that Haldir and his elves had arrived to help, and Théoden was having chainmail and armor sent up for them as well.

"Go speak to him, I'll keep an eye on the lad." Gimli told Legolas, who thanked him and left. The Healer began accessing Aragorn's injuries, and treating them. When he finished Aragorn had a bandage on his leg, torso, head, and shoulder which was also in a sling. Gimli had assisted the healer when asked to hold Aragorn while he wrapped bandages over a cut, and his cracked ribs. When all was finished, they lay him down gently, and pulled the blanket up to his neck. The healer left, and Gimli sat beside Aragorn to wait until he woke up, or until the battle began.

"Haldir!" Legolas called, and Haldir turned to him, and they greeted each other as friends do. "What are you doing here?"

"To fight beside men, as elves have done before." He answered, Legolas smiled at that.

"We ran into trouble on the way here, Aragorn is injured." Legolas told him.

"Is he badly injured?" Haldir asked.

"Aye, fate is with him, he has yet to wake. He fell off a cliff, but seems to have no serious injuries. Still he may be unable to fight beside us this day." Legolas explained.

"May I see him while we still have the time?" Haldir asked, Legolas nodded and showed him the way.

Aragorn slowly came to, assessing his whereabouts. He had the remnants of an awful headache, his ribs were sore, and he felt stiff everywhere, especially his shoulder. Although he remembered falling off a cliff, he remembered nothing of how he got to a warm room, and into a warm bed. He felt a presence beside him, and turned his head to see who it was. "Lad, you're finally awake!" exclaimed Gimli with an ear to ear grin.

Aragorn Smiled back, "How long has it been?" He asked.

"Not quite a day, Sauron has yet to attack, but will soon." Gimli answered.

"I see" Aragorn said, as he began to slowly sit up. Grunting a bit as it irritated his ribs. Gimli watched as Aragorn did a quick assessment of himself, his hand went to his shoulder. After a slight hesitation he removed the sling and tested it. Then he took a deep breath to test his ribs.

Two knocks on the door, Legolas and Haldir entered. "Aragorn! You finally wake." Legolas exclaimed.

"Aye, and just in time a fate would have it." Aragorn began removing the bandage and his head.

"You're not thinking of fighting are you?" Legolas asked. "You must rest."

"These people need all the help they can get."Aragorn said.

"Legolas is right my friend." Haldir began, "You're of no use if you are lost here."

"There's no convincing him, he has already decided." Gimli joined in.

"Aye, I have." Aragon gave a look of thanks to Gimli.

"Let's get to it then." Gimli finished.


End file.
